1. Field of Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of fishing. More particularly, this invention is related to a nipper used by fishermen for several functions including assisting in preparing a hook on a fishing line, the nipper having among other features a light for illuminating the fishing line.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the sport of fishing, it is well known that many different tools are used. A fisherman might have at his disposal tools for threading a line through the eye of a hook, tools to assist in tying a knot, tools for repairing a fly, tools to assist in removing a hook from a fish, or tools for keeping, weighing and cleaning fish. There are also now many electronic devices for assisting fishermen in locating and sizing fish in order to determine the proper location to cast and the proper equipment to use to catch fish. As a result of the many tools available, it is known that maintaining, storing and organizing the tools so that they are readily available can become challenging.
It is well known in the sport of fishing that many fishermen enjoy the sport in the morning, prior to dawn. It is known that conditions for catching fish can be more conducive at these times. However, because the sun has not risen, fishermen must be equipped with flashlights or some other source of light in order to see their equipment as they perform various tasks such as tying and/or baiting hooks. However, it is also known that having certain light sources can counteract the benefits of fishing in the pre-dawn.
As briefly discussed, there are many tools available specifically for fishermen. Included in such tools are tools to assist in tying a line onto a hook. Other similar tools are provided for crimping a split sinker onto a line, or conversely, to remove the sinker from the line. A variety of the tools available are provided for serving more then one function so as to minimize the total number of individual tools required. Other tools, while not provided for the sport of fishing, are provided with a structure and function similar to those tools used for fishing. Typical of the art are those devices disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
Pat. No.Inventor(s)Issue Date2,279,068J. R. SiebrandtApr. 7, 19423,316,634H. N. BlissMay 2, 19673,330,025V. B. WilliamsJul. 11, 19673,825,961G. B. KleinJul. 30, 19744,796,372G. R. KleinJan. 10, 19895,136,744J. I. Allsop et al.Aug. 11, 19925,400,451S. FurukawaMar. 28, 19955,412,896J G. MorganMay 9, 19955,557,874S. J. PietrandreaSep. 24, 19965,568,698R. W. Harding et al.Oct. 29, 19965,916,277E. A. DallasJun. 29, 19996,045,234T. J. LeedsApr. 4, 2000
Of these patents, the '068 device disclosed by Siebrandt is a wire crimping and twisting tool used in surgical operations to secure a wire about a bone fracture. The '068 device includes a pair of arms integrally formed with a curved end portion. The free ends of the arms converge toward each other and terminate in wire crimping jaws. The wire crimping jaws define cooperating V-shaped teeth which, when moved together with a wire there between, serve to crimp the wire. The end of one free arm defines a pair of through openings for receiving the two free ends of the wire being twisted. A cam lever is provided for moving the two arms toward each other in a locking fashion once the wire has been inserted into the through openings and between the wire crimping jaws, thereby allowing the device to be manipulated to twist the wire without requiring the user to apply a force to maintain the wire therein.
The '634 device disclosed by Bliss is similar to a conventional nail clipper, and further includes several implements received within a housing defined by a top wall portion and a bottom wall portion. These implements include various configurations of blades for cutting or sanding. A reamer is carried on the outside of the housing for cleaning a pipe bowl. A slot is formed in the distal end of an operating lever to engage the reamer when each is in a closed orientation.
Williams, in his '025 patent, discloses a device for applying a slip sinker to a fishing line. The '025 device includes a pair of pivotally connected arms. Each arm defines an anvil member projecting toward the anvil member of the other arm such that the two anvil members cooperate when the arms are pivoted toward each other. A flexible wire mandrel is provided to extend beside the anvil members. To apply a slip sinker on a fishing line, the fishing line is inserted in the slot of a split sinker. The flexible wire mandrel is then inserted into the slot and the sinker is positioned between the anvil members. The arms are then pivoted toward each other such that the anvil members engage and close the sinker around the fishing line and the wire mandrel. The wire mandrel is then removed whereby the sinker is slidably received about the fishing line. A knife element is defined by one arm and is provided for enlarging the slot in the sinker to allow receipt of the wire mandrel.
In the '961 patent, Klein teaches a fisherman's tool having an elongated handle including parallel cantilevered members similar to a conventional nail clipper. A lever is provided for flexing the cantilevered members together. Various blades are pivotally received between the cantilevered members, in similar fashion to the '634 device described briefly above. The cantilevered members are configured to define cutting blades on one side to cut a fishing line, crushing blades on an opposing side, and tweezers on the end for gripping and for crimping a split shot sinker. The lever defines a wedge for opening a sinker, as well.
In his '372 patent, Klein teaches a multi-purpose fly fishing implement for preparing artificial flies and associated leaders. The device is configured to be approximately equal in size to a conventional pen and is adapted to be carried in the pocket of a garment worn by a fisherman. The implement includes several interconnected, separable segments which perform different functions. Specifically, the implement is provided for applying a fly-treatment fluid onto an artificial fly, for straightening a leader, and for removing the shine from a leader. A holding clip is provided for holding the device in a garment pocket when the segments are connected together. The holding clip carries a leader cutting device for cutting fishing line.
Allsop et al., in their '744 patent, disclose a multi-purpose fishing tool to aid in the cutting of line and the maintenance of fish hooks and flies. The fishing tool comprises two normally spaced-apart hand grips that are attached to a common flexure assembly. A knife blade is mounted to one of the hand grips and is oriented and directed to abut an anvil surface on the other hand grip. One of the hand grips contains a storage compartment that is normally enclosed by an outer cover of the hand grip. The second hand grip contains a file that can be extended through an opening in the butt end of the hand grip for the actuation of a lever normally seated in a slot in the base of the hand grip. A pin for cleaning the eyelet of flies and hooks is mounted to the frame of the tool.
In the '451 patent issued to Furukawa, a knife is disclosed as storing a fly-tying vice easily capable of securing a hook. The fly-tying vice includes two arms having their respective mouth pieces at one end for clamping a hook, and a main screw for bringing the two arms closer to each other and for allowing the mouth pieces to clamp the hook. A hackle-plyer includes a wrench hole engaged with the top end of the main screw for turning the main screw for tightening. The main screw is turned lightly by hand to clamp the hook by the mouth pieces. The wrench hole is then fit into the top end of the main screw and turned in order to firmly secure the fly.
Morgan ('896) discloses a utility device for a fisherman including a housing worn on the fisherman by way of a neck strap. The housing includes a downwardly and forwardly directed light source and a magnifying glass for viewing a line of sight in the direction of the beam of light generated by the light source. The device also includes a clock facing upwardly toward the user, a measuring tape, a hone, a belt clip, a line cutter and a measuring tape. The housing is fabricated from a buoyant material such that the utility device will float if inadvertently dropped in water. The light source, clock, measuring tape, hone and line cutter are all of modular design such that each is individually removable from the housing for repair or replacement.
Pietrandrea et al., in their '874 patent, disclose a modified hemostat adapted to be used as multi-purpose fishing tool. The multipurpose fishing tool defines a gripping section, a fulcrum, handles and a knot-maker carried by one of the handles. The handles are adapted to compress and open split-shot and to cut fishing line. The knot-maker is designed to facilitate tying knots which are specifically required for fly-fishing. The knot-maker includes a ramp, channel, and extendable head having eyelet evacuators.
Harding et al., in their '698 patent, disclose a multipurpose fishing tool resembling a pair of bent long nosed pliers having plier ends for gripping a hook. Handle sections include guards for protecting the fingers of the user. A flashlight is carried by one of the handle sections and is oriented such that a beam of light is aimed at the plier ends. A tape measure receiving recess is provided on one of the handle ends to measure the length of a fish held by an immobilizer defined between the free ends of the handle sections.
In the '277 patent issued to Dallas, a multi-function tool including a caddy and a cover pivotally connected to the caddy is disclosed. The tool includes a primary implement attached to a first end of the caddy, and a plurality of secondary implements pivotally attached about a second end of the caddy. The secondary implements may be held in an extended position by a locking mechanism. The cover in one embodiment includes a light directed toward the second end of the tool.
Finally, Leeds, in his '234 patent, discloses a fishing tool including a housing and a probe assembly. A plunger is retractably mounted on the housing and includes a clip mounted thereon to assist in removing hooks from a fish. A battery compartment includes a cover removably mounted to the bottom face of the housing. Mounted to a center of the rear face of the housing is an incandescent lamp associated with a fiber optic line extending through the plunger and terminating at a lower face of the end of the plunger. Another light is mounted on an inboard end of the fiber optic line within the housing and is accessed via a cover on the rear face of the housing.